


WHEN I GET THAT FEELING,

by demonfucker69



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfucker69/pseuds/demonfucker69
Summary: Manuela's healing magic works a little too well on Edelgard's injury after a battle.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 25





	WHEN I GET THAT FEELING,

"Always rushing about, well, I admire it, really," Manuela hummed, breaking eye contact with Edelgard to focus on arranging her magical foci on the small table next to them. "But my, you do seem to get yourself in trouble. Maybe even more than when I was your age."

Edelgard chuckled darkly. 'Trouble' was raising war against the most feared and respected political power in history. Getting a little cut from a battlefield encounter she didn't even remember was nothing, in the scheme of things- even if its location was proving bothersome. Manuela recoiled in mock fear at Edelgard's unusually sinister reaction. "Why, Hubert! Is that you?"

This time Manuela got a real laugh- and she supposed from this that Hubert was not monitoring the situation from outside the room. The first release after such an intense battle felt incredible for Edelgard, until her shifting body aggravated the cut and brought her back to reality with a sharp inhale and a wince.

"Ah, we should speed this up then, hm? Spread your legs for me, dear."

Edelgard always thought it was possible she'd hear those words from Manuela before her task was over, but the reality was still striking, in the moment. Seeing Edelgard's face redden, Manuela remembered herself and explained hastily "I'm going to have to put my hand on your inner thigh, is that okay? Where the cut is, of course."

"Yes."

Manuela had, as ever, pampered her hands with the finest moisturizers and creams money could buy. Her incomparably soft, warm touch made Edelgard think just for a moment that the healing spell had already started. She quickly steadied her breathing, wondering if Manuela could feel the growing heat just an inch away.

"Okay, we're just about ready. Ah, given the location of the injury, this _might_ feel a little intense, so-” Manuela started, before reading Edelgard’s face and deciding to move on. “Well. No good delaying."

The magic started to flow through Manuela’s fingers in steady pulses, plunging deep into Edelgard as it desperately sought flesh to care for; desperately sought nerves to-

"Oh." Edelgard whimpered before her hands could clap to her mouth. Her powerful thighs snapped together against her command, locking Manuela's hand in place. The treatment had already taken its effect, and Manuela had silenced the flow of magic as soon as Edelgard made a sound, but it continued to echo through her in waves.

Edelgard tried to hold away from the brink. But she wasn't practiced, and her failure was almost immediate, bringing an intensity that seemed to mock her for trying to quell it. Edelgard's jaw clenched tight, her eyes screwed shut as she silently came, shuddering on the table.

"Oh, hon, I'm so sorry." Manuela said when the energy finally dissipated. "It’s not usually nearly-"

"My fault, not yours. In our world," Edelgard said matter-of-factly, staggering up from the table and fixing her hornpiece, which had come loose in her hair and was now grazing her chin "you will not apologize to me, or anyone, for their own failings".

“I see,” replied Manuela cautiously, moving along as quickly as she could. “Well, you should be all set, but if you have any issues, you can- well, I think Byleth has been practicing healing, I’m sure she’d be happy to help you.”

“I have already made sure the Professor is occupied with strategic matters. Should the wound return, I will certainly see you again, as always. Thank you very much for your time, Manuela.”

She meant it. Still, Manuela noticed that Edelgard would take a great deal more interest in Byleth’s healing magic from then on.


End file.
